God's True Children
by SBones
Summary: This story is about two sisters and their journey to become angels; and what they have to do to get permanently into Heaven.
1. Chapter 1

**God's True Children**

I remember the day very well. I remember the day like it was yesterday, I don't think that I will ever forget that day. I remember the anger I felt towards my friends for quitting the band, how I was screaming at everyone as I passed them on the road home. I remember the panic that came over me when I found that my breaks were out. I remember feeling of terror as my car took my straight off the cliff instead of following the roads curve. I remember how light I felt when my car was taking me down towards the rocks and houses below. Yes, I remember the day I died very well. What I don't remember is experiencing my death, I remember it because I saw it.

Hi my name is Sandra. Before that day, I had the life most girls my age wanted. I was the leader of a band called XXXD, I had a great group of friends, a sister, a mother, a dog, and a cat. Well… I guess I had everything that I had ever wanted. Before that day, I had eyes the color of gold, hair like copper, I was taller than most of my friends… I miss that. My eyes have since turned copper and my hair more of a rust color. My mom would tell my sister and I every day that we were beautiful, and not to change a single thing. We always thought she was just saying that. Till one day I came home with my hair dyed sky blue and she freaked out. She grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to the bathroom and proceeded to wash the die out. After she told me that I should not do that again if I wanted to remain pure, then she prayed for my redemption.

It's funny the things you remember when going through the process of death. The day of my funeral, I was there, I saw it. It was a bigger crowed than I expected, and everyone was dressed in the traditional black except for my best friends and little sister. Johnny and Sarah were wearing jeans and the t-shirts we made a month ago for the band, and my sister, Hanna, was wearing a dull pink dress, that I had bought her two days earlier. As I just stood there all I could think about was the incident with the die and how I missed everyone so much, even though they were all right there. Course, they were looking at me lying there in a box, and not _me._

I felt that since it didn't feel like I was going anywhere I'd stay with my family. I was there when they lowered my body into the ground. I was there on their way home, and there when over the next couple of week's friends and neighbors brought food to the door and offered their condolences. I wanted to scream that I was still there, that I was right in front of them, but no one did ever hear me. One morning, sometime later, my sister woke up and ate breakfast like she does every morning, she said good morning and I love you to my mother and my picture on the wall as she passed. She entered her room and emerged with a towel and a change of clothes in hand and headed to take a shower, just like she does every morning. This morning, however, was not like every other morning. The next thing I knew was my mom coming in to see what was taking Hanna so long, and my mom seeing Hanna… just… hanging there. I tried to stop her, I really did, but no one could see, hear, or feel me. So I just stood there after she did it, watching my mom, sobbing on the floor after she let my sister fall to the ground, cradling Hanna in her arms begging her to come back, not leave her like I had done.

Just then when I couldn't take my mother's screaming anymore, everything went white. Everything was completely for what may have been hours, minuets, or seconds I wasn't quite sure. But the whiteness did subside, and I looked around and when my eyes landed on Hanna I ran towards her. When she saw me she did the same. We stood there for a while just hugging each other. When we separated I slapped her right across the face and asked why she killed herself, I didn't give her a chance to respond for I pulled her into me again.

"Well isn't that cute." We both started at the sudden voice. We turned and looked at the source. A woman was standing alone, just looking at us. She opened her mouth again and said, "You guys are probably wondering where you are, am I right?" we just nodded. "You are in a place that most people call Purgatory." I spoke, "Purgatory?"

"Yes, though not the real Purgatory. That place is filled with the monsters of the world."

"Monsters?"

"Oh dear, Let me start at the beginning. My name is Gemma. What are yours?"

"I'm Sandra and this is my sister Hanna."

"Nice to meet you both. I am normally not the greeter, but see as how you two are special..."

"Wait, we're special?" I said with shock.

"Yes. Do you really not know?"

"Know what?" I asked.

"Well… your mother is single right, always has been?"

"Yes"

"Well Sandra, both you and your sister were born of Heaven. That means that you girls are true daughters of God."

I just stood there looking at Gemma in disbelief. Daughters of God what the heck does that mean. I was just about to ask when Hanna spoke for me.

"What does that mean? Daughters of God?"

"Well, it means that your mother was possessed by an angel at the time of conception and birth. And that when you die your souls don't go with the rest they come directly here to be destroyed and turned into angels."

Hanna replied, "So… we are going to be angels?"

"Yes. You will both become angels and spend about a week or so here in heaven together. Then you will spend one week apart before you are reunited on earth to spend a year."

"Wait!" I screamed. "Why are we spending a week apart?"

"Well, being daughters of Heaven your souls are to remain pure untill the day you die. Sandra, your soul is not completely pure."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well anything really can taint a soul, having cosmetic surgery, cutting… dying your hair."

"Oh… you mean that one week, right?"

"Yep. For that you must spend one week in Hell."

"I'm seriously having regrets about my life right now. What about Hanna? Will someone watch her and be with her?"

"Sandra I'll be fine."

I smiled at my sister, then turned back to Gemma.

"Okay what do we do?"

"Follow me."

With that we both followed Gemma upwards.

Being turned into and angel didn't hurt like I thought it would, and it didn't really look like they had done anything. The only difference that I could feel was the wings, but I knew there had to be more that was different. I came out of the room I was in and walked down the hall and moved into the room where Gemma had told us to wait. Hanna was already there and it wasn't long till Gemma came to meet us. "Okay girls, Hanna you will be staying for the next two weeks, and Sandra where do you want to start? Here in Heaven or Hell?" I stood and tried to think about where I wanted to go. If I started in Heaven I would have to go through that separation with Hanna again; I definitely did not want to do that. "I think that I will start in Hell." Gemma seemed taken aback at my response, but nodded her head. I was saying goodbye to Hanna when another angel waked in. After a while Gemma said it was time to go, and we left Hanna in the care of the other angel.

My week in Hell by human standards would have only been about two days, but time passes differently for us. My time in Hell wasn't so bad I guess, all I did was walk around. Nothing very exciting, I guess I was expecting something different. I mean the place was crawling with Demons, but I thought there would be more misery, maybe. The ones that were down here seemed happy to stay there. My last day there I was exploring areas that I wasn't supposed to, but what were they going to do it's my last day. Anyway, as I was walking around I found this door, it looked no different than a normal door on earth. When I opened the door and looked in, the first things I noticed was that the room was practically empty except for a shed like box in the middle of the room. I suddenly had this weird feeling inside me, like the box was calling out to me. I went in to take a closer look and closed the door behind me. As I got closer the feeling inside me grew more into, maybe dread, I'm not entirely sure; but I continued. Once I reached the box I put my hand on one of the sides. As soon as I touched the box I wanted to know if there was anything inside, so I stared looking for a way into the box. I looked for what seemed like forever, I finally gave up and getting ready to leave when I heard something.

It took me awhile to find that there was something in the box and it was talking to me. I spent the rest of my time in that room talking to the thing in the box. When I said that it was time for me to leave it asked, "Will you be coming back?"

"I don't think so," I replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I was only here a week as punishment for dyeing my hair. I am actually and Angel."

"Oh… Angels, they give me nothing but trouble. I'm in this box because of them."

"Really? I'm sorry,"

"Why it's not your fault."

"I guess not." I stood in silence for a minute not sure of what to say next.

"Can I talk to you again?"

"I don't really see how." I replied.

"I will get out of this box one day when that happens I'll summon you."

"Okay, I guess. See you when you get out then. Bye"

"Bye."

With that I left the room and made my way to the gates of Hell. Once I got there Gemma was already waiting to take me back to heaven and back to my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**God's True Children**

I remember the day very well. I remember the day like it was yesterday, I don't think that I will ever forget that day. I remember the anger I felt towards my friends for quitting the band, how I was screaming at everyone as I passed them on the road home. I remember the panic that came over me when I found that my breaks were out. I remember feeling of terror as my car took my straight off the cliff instead of following the roads curve. I remember how light I felt when my car was taking me down towards the rocks and houses below. Yes, I remember the day I died very well. What I don't remember is experiencing my death, I remember it because I saw it.

Hi my name is Sandra. Before that day, I had the life most girls my age wanted. I was the leader of a band called XXXD, I had a great group of friends, a sister, a mother, a dog, and a cat. Well… I guess I had everything that I had ever wanted. Before that day, I had eyes the color of gold, hair like copper, I was taller than most of my friends… I miss that. My eyes have since turned copper and my hair more of a rust color. My mom would tell my sister and I every day that we were beautiful, and not to change a single thing. We always thought she was just saying that. Till one day I came home with my hair dyed sky blue and she freaked out. She grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to the bathroom and proceeded to wash the die out. After she told me that I should not do that again if I wanted to remain pure, then she prayed for my redemption.

It's funny the things you remember when going through the process of death. The day of my funeral, I was there, I saw it. It was a bigger crowed than I expected, and everyone was dressed in the traditional black except for my best friends and little sister. Johnny and Sarah were wearing jeans and the t-shirts we made a month ago for the band, and my sister, Hanna, was wearing a dull pink dress, that I had bought her two days earlier. As I just stood there all I could think about was the incident with the die and how I missed everyone so much, even though they were all right there. Course, they were looking at me lying there in a box, and not _me._

I felt that since it didn't feel like I was going anywhere I'd stay with my family. I was there when they lowered my body into the ground. I was there on their way home, and there when over the next couple of week's friends and neighbors brought food to the door and offered their condolences. I wanted to scream that I was still there, that I was right in front of them, but no one did ever hear me. One morning, sometime later, my sister woke up and ate breakfast like she does every morning, she said good morning and I love you to my mother and my picture on the wall as she passed. She entered her room and emerged with a towel and a change of clothes in hand and headed to take a shower, just like she does every morning. This morning, however, was not like every other morning. The next thing I knew was my mom coming in to see what was taking Hanna so long, and my mom seeing Hanna… just… hanging there. I tried to stop her, I really did, but no one could see, hear, or feel me. So I just stood there after she did it, watching my mom, sobbing on the floor after she let my sister fall to the ground, cradling Hanna in her arms begging her to come back, not leave her like I had done.

Just then when I couldn't take my mother's screaming anymore, everything went white. Everything was completely for what may have been hours, minuets, or seconds I wasn't quite sure. But the whiteness did subside, and I looked around and when my eyes landed on Hanna I ran towards her. When she saw me she did the same. We stood there for a while just hugging each other. When we separated I slapped her right across the face and asked why she killed herself, I didn't give her a chance to respond for I pulled her into me again.

"Well isn't that cute." We both started at the sudden voice. We turned and looked at the source. A woman was standing alone, just looking at us. She opened her mouth again and said, "You guys are probably wondering where you are, am I right?" we just nodded. "You are in a place that most people call Purgatory." I spoke, "Purgatory?"

"Yes, though not the real Purgatory. That place is filled with the monsters of the world."

"Monsters?"

"Oh dear, Let me start at the beginning. My name is Gemma. What are yours?"

"I'm Sandra and this is my sister Hanna."

"Nice to meet you both. I am normally not the greeter, but see as how you two are special..."

"Wait, we're special?" I said with shock.

"Yes. Do you really not know?"

"Know what?" I asked.

"Well… your mother is single right, always has been?"

"Yes"

"Well Sandra, both you and your sister were born of Heaven. That means that you girls are true daughters of God."

I just stood there looking at Gemma in disbelief. Daughters of God what the heck does that mean. I was just about to ask when Hanna spoke for me.

"What does that mean? Daughters of God?"

"Well, it means that your mother was possessed by an angel at the time of conception and birth. And that when you die your souls don't go with the rest they come directly here to be destroyed and turned into angels."

Hanna replied, "So… we are going to be angels?"

"Yes. You will both become angels and spend about a week or so here in heaven together. Then you will spend one week apart before you are reunited on earth to spend a year."

"Wait!" I screamed. "Why are we spending a week apart?"

"Well, being daughters of Heaven your souls are to remain pure untill the day you die. Sandra, your soul is not completely pure."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well anything really can taint a soul, having cosmetic surgery, cutting… dying your hair."

"Oh… you mean that one week, right?"

"Yep. For that you must spend one week in Hell."

"I'm seriously having regrets about my life right now. What about Hanna? Will someone watch her and be with her?"

"Sandra I'll be fine."

I smiled at my sister, then turned back to Gemma.

"Okay what do we do?"

"Follow me."

With that we both followed Gemma upwards.

Being turned into and angel didn't hurt like I thought it would, and it didn't really look like they had done anything. The only difference that I could feel was the wings, but I knew there had to be more that was different. I came out of the room I was in and walked down the hall and moved into the room where Gemma had told us to wait. Hanna was already there and it wasn't long till Gemma came to meet us. "Okay girls, Hanna you will be staying for the next two weeks, and Sandra where do you want to start? Here in Heaven or Hell?" I stood and tried to think about where I wanted to go. If I started in Heaven I would have to go through that separation with Hanna again; I definitely did not want to do that. "I think that I will start in Hell." Gemma seemed taken aback at my response, but nodded her head. I was saying goodbye to Hanna when another angel waked in. After a while Gemma said it was time to go, and we left Hanna in the care of the other angel.

My week in Hell by human standards would have only been about two days, but time passes differently for us. My time in Hell wasn't so bad I guess, all I did was walk around. Nothing very exciting, I guess I was expecting something different. I mean the place was crawling with Demons, but I thought there would be more misery, maybe. The ones that were down here seemed happy to stay there. My last day there I was exploring areas that I wasn't supposed to, but what were they going to do it's my last day. Anyway, as I was walking around I found this door, it looked no different than a normal door on earth. When I opened the door and looked in, the first things I noticed was that the room was practically empty except for a shed like box in the middle of the room. I suddenly had this weird feeling inside me, like the box was calling out to me. I went in to take a closer look and closed the door behind me. As I got closer the feeling inside me grew more into, maybe dread, I'm not entirely sure; but I continued. Once I reached the box I put my hand on one of the sides. As soon as I touched the box I wanted to know if there was anything inside, so I stared looking for a way into the box. I looked for what seemed like forever, I finally gave up and getting ready to leave when I heard something.

It took me awhile to find that there was something in the box and it was talking to me. I spent the rest of my time in that room talking to the thing in the box. When I said that it was time for me to leave it asked, "Will you be coming back?"

"I don't think so," I replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I was only here a week as punishment for dyeing my hair. I am actually and Angel."

"Oh… Angels, they give me nothing but trouble. I'm in this box because of them."

"Really? I'm sorry,"

"Why it's not your fault."

"I guess not." I stood in silence for a minute not sure of what to say next.

"Can I talk to you again?"

"I don't really see how." I replied.

"I will get out of this box one day when that happens I'll summon you."

"Okay, I guess. See you when you get out then. Bye"

"Bye."

With that I left the room and made my way to the gates of Hell. Once I got there Gemma was already waiting to take me back to heaven and back to my sister.


End file.
